Girls und Panzer: Atlantic Warfare
by TheKitsuneLord12
Summary: What if there was another league of tankery? What if they allowed males to operate tanks?


**Chapter One**

 **AN: So I have had this story idea rolling around in my head for a few years now. A quick shout out to the beta of this story, aGuestfromGreece45, for his help in editing this chapter and the ones that are to follow. With that out of the way, enjoy.**

* * *

"Ooarai Girls Academy wins the match!" Shouted the disbelieving voice of the announcer from the TV.

"Huh, would you look at that. Those girls actually won." A slightly deep southern US accented male voice remarked as he looked at the showboard which displayed all vehicles on both sides. All but a single Tiger 1 H1 had a label of disabled.

Another male voice spoke up from beside him, "Honestly, if that farce of a fight happened here the university team would of been immediately disqualified. What were they thinking when they allowed what was to originally be a 30 v 8 with one of the vehicles the university brought was a Karl-Gerät 040."

"Calm down brother, nobody got any major injury during the match, that we know of at least, so let's focus on that. We can bring the ITA down on the organizers later," A smooth, deep voice said as a teen about 20 with dark blonde hair approached the couch and leaned over the back of it, "We still need to discuss whether we should invite them to join us for the upcoming season or not. I vote yea."

"Yea. It should be interesting from what i've seen of their performance prior to now." A voice spoke up from a corner of the room.

As the other occupants of the room looked over they saw a dark haired 20 year old with a short, full beard and mustache. He stood at roughly 6' tall, wore a set of eyeglasses and had slight definition to his muscles.

"And what did you learn?" The dark haired blonde asked as he turned his back to the TV and leaned against the back of the couch.

"Mixed tactics, no theme to the tanks, only two losses since their teams revival, both against St. Gloriana girls college. The second time was a four team battle with Chi-Ha-Tan supporting Ooarai and Pravada backing St. Gloriana," here he paused and pulled out a spiral flip pad and flipped a few pages before continuing, "Commander is Miho Nishizumi of the Nishizumi style of Sensha-do, though she never appears to use it. She was the vice commander of Kuromorimine Girls Academy. Against all odds she led her team to victory over Kuromorimine by having her team stall the rest of Kuro's team with their Tiger P as she settled her differences that the two commanders, who are also sisters, in a one on one fight in what appeared to be an abandoned school compound."

The owner of the first voice snorted, "Got enough information there DJ?"

The one known as DJ almost instantly retorted, "Have enough grease and oil on your hands there Wolf?"

Wolf looked at his hands and noticed that they were indeed covered in splotches of grease and oil on them. The others started chuckling as he pulled a rag from one of the pockets of his workers overalls to try and wipe all of it off.

"And that is why we give you your own serving Wolf, as none of us want to taste the fluids of whatever poor vehicle you put your hands on." The blonde snarked as he looked over his shoulder at him.

"Stuff it Brandon," Wolf snapped back as he finished cleaning his hands, "besides, it was your tank cap."

"Ah, I see. Did you fix the transmission or is it being extra difficult this time?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah, me and the boys fixed it earlier this afternoon, we were going over a complete maintenance check on it and we discovered that the radiator has a bit of damage to it." Wolf said as he lazied against the back of the couch halfway listening as the announcer went on about the trouble that Ooarai faced before this match.

"So, we talking the damage it took that one time in Africa, or we talking a minor superficial crack?" He asked thinking back to on of the few times that they had the Sahara desert as their battlefield.

"It looks superficial but knowing you I went ahead and told them to pull it and replace it with one of the spares we had in storage. It should be done before next practice." Wolf informed him as he took sip of drink from the cup beside him.

"Good. But back to the topic at hand, yea or nea?" The captain asked.

Wolf went to open his mouth a new voice rang out from a recliner beside the couch, "And don't say yea just so can possibly get your hands on a Tiger P Wolf."

Turning to look at the speaker showed that it was a person of color about 6 feet tall when standing at full height, lanky build and had his hair styled in about a 1 and a half inch afro.

"I wasn't going to Malcolm, I was going to say yea because they have skill, the commander has a good grasp on tactics and…"

"Because they have a tiger p, which, you've been wanting to mess with one for a while now." Brandon interrupted him getting laughs from the others.

"...Maybe that is a _small_ influence, but outside of that my vote is still yea." Wolf continued not really trying to deny what the captain said wasn't completely true.

Brandon nodded his head, "Right so that's majority but let's hear everyone else's opinion on this. Malcolm?"

"Personally, yea. Professionally, nae. First, what they be doing while here, just observing or would we have to lend them vehicles so they could compete with us? There's just to many logistical issues at the moment, if we can solve those problems I'd be all for it."

Brandon nodded as he put his hand upon his chin, "Understandable. Honestly I'm not sure myself what Ooarai would do while they are here. Emile, I know there won't be any guys coming with them, but what do you say?"

A snort came from the last occupant in the room. He stood at about 5'7", thus making him the smallest of them all. He wore small rectangular frame glasses and had dark auburn hair.

"Whatever will I do? Indiff, even if I said nae it wouldn't even really matter as majority rules in favor of inviting. If I said yea it would just force the margin even larger and I'm the last to vote, so, yeah."

Everyone looked at him for a moment before turning back towards the TV as they showed a highlight reel from the match.

"You have to admit, the facade trick that the Stug pulled was brilliant till they tried it again so soon afterwards. If they moved further or just parked around the corner of a building, they could have gotten away with it for a bit longer." Brandon said as the reel showed the aforementioned instance.

After watching other highlights they showed the ending ceremony. It was the standard close game until at the very end when the commander of the university team came riding in on a mechanical bear of all things.

"Okay, that is one of the weirdest entrances that I've ever seen." Wolf commented as they continued to watch.

"Yup," Brandon said before taking a look at the clock hanging from the wall. It displayed a time of 0257. "Well, we ought to head to bed as we got work to do tomorrow," Brandon said as he started moving towards a door down a small corridor.


End file.
